Libre como aguila
by Jessy88g
Summary: En esta ocasión mi OC Fem de México narrara su historia de Independencia, los suceso buenos y malos que le permitieron volar y ser libre como el águila que por fin puede desplegar sus alas lejos de su jaula española de oro. Nota: secuela de mi primer fic "Tu nuevo hermano mayor" pero no se preocupen si no lo han leído no habrá lagunas.
1. Causas

**Hola lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo con la historia que prometí desde hace meses, antes que nada disculpas pero en mi escuela hay muchos exámenes y trabajos comunitarios, además de que en este capítulo no tuve casi nada de inspiración, soy super fail por esto, en especial porque según lo iba a empezar en Septiembre y miren.**

_**Dejando esto a un lado espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ps. **__Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al____**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

Hola, aquí María (Mextli) Guadalupe Dalia Yatziri Stella Martínez Bravo, mejor conocida como Estados Unidos Mexicanos o México para los cuates. En esta ocasión me toca hablarles de como me independice de, en ese entonces, mi hermano Antonio Fernández Carriedo o conocido por el mundo como España. No fue nada fácil separarme de su lado después de casi 300 años juntos pero cuando menos lo esperaba ya me encontraba frente a él con la decisión de ser "Libre como águila".

Es verdad, olvidaba decirles que si quieren entender mejor mi historia les recomiendo leer la historia que España narra de cómo nos conocimos y se llama "Tú nuevo hermano mayor", está muy buena y explicaran muchas cosas que voy a narrar pero no se preocupen voy a tratar de explicar las cosas lo mejor posible.

Ahora sí, sin más interrupciones les hablare de como deje de ser una colonia y me convertí en una nación independiente aunque esta me causara un gran dolor.

Si les soy sincera, la decisión de independizarme de Antonio no fue nada fácil, en especial por todo lo que pasamos juntos, quiero decir, él me enseño tanto e hizo tanto por mi cuando era pequeña. Es difícil separarte de alguien después de casi 300 estando juntos, compartiendo lo bueno y lo malo.

Todo comenzó con una de las visitas de Antonio a la casa del Virrey, donde yo vivía (ahora el zócalo), que aunque no eran muy seguidas, me llenaban de felicidad el verlo aunque fuera solo por unos días y que tal vez no lo volviera a ver dentro de 20 o 30 años.

-Señor España, es un verdadero honor tener su presencia en esta simple morada- dijo el Virrey (lame botas) al ver entrar a mi hermano Antonio en la sala de estar.

-Me alegra verlo Virrey, hace un tiempo que no venia, de casualidad ¿no ha visto a mi hermana?- pregunto España con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si su excelentísima, salió a comprar algunos alimentos para la merienda, estoy seguro que no tardara- respondió el Virrey con mucha educación.

Y efectivamente así fue pues al terminar de hablar entre con una canasta de fruta fresca, algunas especias y un hermoso ramo de flores- Virrey ya volví, disculpe la tardanza, pero un local vendían estas hermosas flores y no me ress…- no pude terminar de hablar pues en cuanto lo vi, solté las cosas con cuidado y corrí para abrazarlo- ¡hermano!- fue lo único que pude decir antes de recibir sus brazos mientras me levantaba y me daba vueltas mientras me cargaba (o al menos lo logro por unas 3 vueltas) pues me soltó jadeando del esfuerzo que hizo para cargarme.

-¡Ay! Lupita estás muy pesada, apenas y puedo cargarte- dijo Antonio mientras me regresaba al suelo y se sobaba la espalda.

-Pues si, después de todo ya volví a crecer- dije separándome de él.

-Es cierto, la última vez que te vi tenias la apariencia de una niña de 15 años y ahora pareces de 19 años…ooohhhh creces tan rápido y yo no puedo visitarte tan seguido como quisiera- empezó a decir España con ganas de llorar.

-Se que tienes cosas por hacer, así que no te preocupes- intente tranquilizarlo pues no quería deprimirlo.

-Aun así me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero en estos momentos Europa es un caos, acabo de pelear con Inglaterra y luego con Francia entrando a mi casa como si nada para pelear con Portugal me están matando, como detesto estar en medio de sus problemas - dijo mi hermano Antonio con aire cansado, en verdad estaba pasando por tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo que no vienes solo a desahogarte hermano, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le dije sin dudad, ya lo conocía bien y cuando me platicaba los problemas de Europa significaba que necesitaba de mi ayuda pues él nunca se desahogaba conmigo o con cualquiera que no fuera Francia para que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

-Ya me conoces bien, lo siento mucho pero el rey me pidió plantear nuevas reglas para ti Nueva España- dijo Antonio serio- de ahora en adelante tendrás que pagar más impuestos y dar más tierras de trabajo-

-Pero hermano mi gente se quedara sin tierras propias y nuestra economía ya no es como la de antes, por favor no me pidas más de lo que te he dado- dije preocupada pues apenas había trabajo para las castas, ni siquiera los criollos (hijos de españoles nacidos en mi tierra) podían mantener su estilo de vida debido a que los peninsulares (españoles llegados aquí para trabajar) eran los que tenían más privilegios y oportunidades. Sin olvidar que todavía me dolía que España me pidiera expulsar a los Jesuitas ya que eran mis amigos y me sentía a gusto con ellos, incluso defendieron a mi hermano (imperio azteca) y su gente de los soldados abusivos de Europa, incluso me enseñaron a pintar y a escribir poesía.

-Lo sé y lo lamento, se supone que yo debo cuidar de ti y de los demás por ser el jefe pero esto me dejo en banca rota y si no fuera por ti y Francia no sé cómo podría sostenerme- dijo mientras se deprimía mas.

-Está bien acepto tus peticiones- dije después de suspirar resignada, detestaba verlo así, pues en verdad debía estar una situación tan mala como para deprimirlo (cosa que era muy difícil).

-Muchas gracias Lupita prometo que en cuanto me recupere todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo España regresando a su estado alegre con promesas que sabía que no cumpliría- y para mostrarte mi compromiso te dejo estos vales reales como prueba de los prestamos que pagare a ti y a tu gente al mejorar mi situación- dijo feliz al darme unos papeles con la firma de su rey.

-Virrey de la orden de lo que he dicho a todas las castas sin excepción que presten sus cosas y edificios para la corona española- dijo Antonio al Virrey que se retiro de la habitación para cumplir con su mandato lo más pronto posible.

-Y dime hermano ¿vas a visitar a mis primos también?- le pregunte a mi hermano inquieta, por su respuesta.

-No, lamentablemente solo pude venir a verte por unos días pues me necesitan en mi casa pero creo en que te harás cargo- dijo antes de abrazarme- sé que puedo confiar en ti, tengo suerte de que seas mi hermana…no se qué haría si me pasara algo como a Inglaterra…pero sé que tu nunca me dejarías ¿pero a todo esto por que la pregunta?- dijo soltándome para mostrarme con duda en su rostro.

-No, por nada, es solo que casi no los visitas y me siento toda rara por ser quien recibe todas tus atenciones- dije tratando de sonar tranquila pero en realidad estaba preocupada, mis primos ya hablaban sobre seguir el ejemplo de Alfred de independizarnos de España incluso me decían que si yo iniciaba el movimiento ellos me seguirían y así España no podría contra todos (ya saben, el apoyo familiar), por supuesto yo me negué rotundamente, simplemente no podía hacerle eso a mi hermano pero aun así me sentía inquieta.

-Bueno pero eso es porque tú eres mi hermanita y ellos mis protegidos aunque los quiero mucho, mi cariño con ellos no se compara al que te tengo a ti Nueva España- dijo antes de sonreír como siempre.

Yo solo pude devolverle la sonrisa, en ese momento me decía a mi misma que sin importar lo que los demás digieran no me alejaría de Antonio sin importar lo mucho que pudiera sufrir yo.

Como había dicho después de 3 semanas tuvo que regresar a Europa, no paso mucho tiempo después cuando recibí la visita de un viejo amigo. Me refiero a Alfred, quien me visito por primera vez desde que había dejado de ser colonia de Inglaterra, el me escribía que me extrañaba pero al ser ahora una nación independiente tenía muchos deberes y asuntos que resolver con su gente, si les soy sincera no creí que volvería a verlo desde que se volvió una nación, por temor de España a que Alfred me mal influenciara tenia a todos bajo la orden de que cualquier carta o visita suya hacia mi estaba estrictamente prohibida, por supuesto eso no nos detuvo de seguir en contacto (digo si cuando ambos aun éramos colonias nos encontrábamos a escondidas para jugar, creen que siendo mayores no lo íbamos a lograr), pero regresando a la visita de Alfred, al muy listo (nótese el sarcasmo) se le ocurrió visitarme de noche en mi cuarto y sin avisarme por lo que confundiéndolo con un ladrón lo golpee en la cabeza con una silla (no pregunten de donde la saque) al oír su voz fue cuando supe de quien se trataba.

-ALFRED- le dije en voz lo suficientemente alta como pera regañarlo pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien más me oyera.

-Auu…si que sabes golpear Mary…si me dolió- se quejo Alfred mientras se sobaba el área donde lo había lastimado- ¿así tratas a tus visitas?

-A mi no me culpes, yo no tuve la brillante idea de entrar a escondidas a mi cuarto a escondidas a estas horas de la noche- le dije indignada por lo que dijo.

-Pero cuando éramos niños, siempre te visitaba así ¿por qué es diferente esta vez?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que lo había atacado minutos antes.

-Sí, pero al menos me avisabas que venias para evitar justamente estas situaciones- le aclare mi punto señalándolo con el dedo.

-Right, admito que tienes un punto a favor…pero no importa me alegra verte de nuevo has crecido bastante, ahora si nos llevamos más o menos la misma altura, recuerdo que por algún tiempo eras tú quien era mucho más alta que yo y de pronto ¡Poof! Te hiciste chiquita- dijo poniéndose de pie intentando calcular cuantos centímetros teníamos de diferencia con su mano pasándola de mi frente a la suya varias veces.

- No me hice chiquita, fuiste tú quien creció como enredadera… ¿y a todo esto a que viniste?- dije de modo tajante, sabía que algo lo tenía inquietado, si solo era una visita amistosa entonces me hubiera dejado un mensaje secreto como lo hacíamos de niños.

-Bueno yo… solo quería decirte que…te independices de España- dijo muy serio (cosa rara en él).

Estaba muy sorprendida por su repentina…propuesta…no…más bien sonaba a una orden, cosa que me enojo- ESTAS LOCO, ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a mi casa a hurtadillas y ordenarme tal cosa?- le dije intentando no gritar, si alguien lo veía en mi cuarto seria nuestro fin.

-Al menos escúchame- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme- no te digo esto solo porque si, recibí una noticia que decía que España fue encarcelado junto con su jefe por ordenes de Francia…por el momento es solo un rumor pero si es cierto eso significa que ahora España y todas sus colonias estarán bajo sus órdenes…eso te incluye Mary…por eso vine a prevenirte, si no haces al respecto serás una colonia francesa…la independencia es lo único que evitara que suceda eso- finalizo de explicarme.

-Eso debe ser una broma o algo así, mi hermano es muy fuerte y…- empecé a procesar lo que me acababa de decir pero no pude continuar pues de pronto todo empezaba a tener sentido con lo que me había dicho España. -NO, debe haber otra forma de ayudarlo a él y a mí, independizarme no es una opción-

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero si te independizas no te tendrás que preocupar por eso, es lo mejor para ti y tu gente- dijo Alfred al ver mi reacción.

-Eso es fácil para ti decirlo, tú nunca fuiste tan unido con Inglaterra, no te costo trabajo independizarte de él- le conteste con ganas de llorar, como se atrevía a decirme todo eso como si yo fuera a pensar igual que él.

-Te equivocas Mary- me dijo con una voz más apagada y mirando al suelo- estoy de acuerdo en que no estuve con Arthur tanto tiempo como tú, que no pase tantas a su lado pero…si te soy honesto si me dolió dejarlo, después de todo lo quería como un hermano al que admiraba pero…ya no podía estar bajo su cuidado más tiempo…puedo decir que fue como dejar el nido, ya sabe era momento de estar mi cuenta aunque a él no le gustara la idea…créeme que cuando mi acta de independencia se firmó tuve la sensación más hermosa de mi vida- termino de contarme, ahora tenía un aire de melancolía mezclada con sincera felicidad, lo admito, esas palabras me conmovieron mucho por la profundidad que tenían (en especial por saber de quiénes venían)- además si te independizas ya no ser el único libre, eso sería genial- añadió Alfred a su discurso arruinando tan bellas palabras (fácil viene, fácil se va).

-Lo pensare, creo que es momento de que te vayas- fue lo único que le conteste y antes de que pudiera protestar, se oyó al gallo anunciar el amanecer por lo que entendió y se fue, no sin antes darme un abrazo y un good bye en susurro.

Como ya no había dormido decidí bañarme para quitarme el sueño y arreglarme lo más pronto posible, tenía que averiguar si era verdad lo que me había contado Alfred, para mi mala suerte lo confirme con las propias palabras del Virrey quien al ver mi preocupación intento consolarme diciéndome que no me preocupara y que en cuanto mi hermano se las arreglara en salir todo volvería a la normalidad pero al ver que eso no funciono me permitió tener el día libre para despejar mi mente.

Al salir de la casa del Virrey, decidí ir a cabalgar en Luna, mi yegua (una yegua andaluz de pelaje negro, que España me dio cuando era niña, según él como primer regalo de hermano mayor) sin rumbo alguno, deje que ella escogiera el camino, no había prestado atención al camino hasta que se detuvo cerca de un riachuelo a beber fue cuando desperté de mis pensamientos y al no reconocer el lugar me baje de ella para orientarme, lo bueno es que no tuve que ir muy lejos para reconocer que se trataba del ahora bosque de Chapultepec, lo más seguro era que Luna me había traído hasta aquí para alegrarme después de todo siempre me llevaba ahí cuando estaba aburrida o triste por algo desde era pequeña.

El bosque era de mis lugares favoritos, era tranquilo y me daba la sensación de privacidad por lo que siempre iba a pintar o a escribir sin que nadie me molestara. Estaba tan concentrada que no note la presencia de alguien que al verme sola se fue acercando a mí.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí, una jovencita sola en el bosque…¿acaso no sabe que peligroso andar sola en un lugar como este? Un malvado podría asaltarla- dijo la voz tranquila de su dueño que se había acercado lo suficiente como para que saltara de la sorpresa que me había provocado.

-¿Y no sabes que es grosero asustar a alguien de esa manera?...Arthur- dije molesta al recuperarme del susto, se lo están preguntando Arthur y yo ya éramos amigos desde esa época, aunque al principio nuestra relación no fue del toda amistosa, en especial porque lo hice ver muy mal cuando nos conocimos y luego cuando atacaba mis puertos pero yo sabía que no era malo solo raro (ustedes lo conocen como tsundere), después de algún tiempo empezamos a conocernos mejor por lo que a veces me visitaba y pasábamos un buen rato juntos (pero todo sin que alguien se enterara).

-Disculpe mi lady pero debes siempre estar alerta de lo que te rodea…por tu rostro puedo suponer que ya te enteraste de lo de Antonio ¿o me equivoco?- dijo de manera suspicaz y al ver que solo baje la cabeza como respuesta prosiguió- entonces te recomiendo que hagas al respecto para evitar que te afecte a ti también…tal vez independizarte o algo así-

- Otra vez con eso… ¿tú también vas andar con eso?- dije harta de oír esa palabra que salía de la boca de todos pero al ver la cara de desconcierto en Arthur decidí decirle a lo que me refería- lo que pasa es que mis primos andan con esas ideas y luego Alfred me dijo lo mismo, pareciera que el mundo quiere que me separe de mi hermano pero yo no quiero- dije triste mientras me auto abrazaba.

-Ya veo, pero dime Mary ¿no crees que si así suceden las cosas sea por algo?, tal vez ya sea momento de que seas libre- dijo intentando sonar racional.

-Pues disculpa si me rio de ese comentario pero estoy que si todavía cuidaras de Alfred no dirías eso- dije con algo de veneno, sabía que tratar con ese tema aun le pesaba.

-Yo ya supere que el bloody enmacipeded se indecofcof- empezó a decir cuando empezó a toser sangre.

-Deja de hacer eso o algún día vas a terminar muerto- le dije al ofrecerle un pañuelo para que limpiara la sangre de su cara, siempre que él hablaba de la independencia de Alfred se veía afectada su salud.

-Tranquila, estoy bien…bueno como te decía yo ya supere eso y estoy seguro de que España también lo hará- dijo intentando no sonar cansado pero al ver mi cara de escéptica se enojo y me dijo- hablo en serio, aunque no lo creas, en verdad he aprendido a aceptar su decisión supongo que fue gracias a la ilustración y a mi revolución industrial, las cosas cambian y debemos hacerlo también aunque nos duela…Mary dime una cosa ¿al menos has pensado lo que tendría que soportar tu gente si Francia toma poder sobre tu hermano o es que Antonio todavía te mantiene en su jaula de cristal?-

-Ya sabes que eso no es cierto, después de todo tu me cuentas lo que sucede en Europa- conteste, era cierta desde que nos volvimos amigos él me contaba lo que sucedía y Antonio no quería que supiera.

-Entones abre los ojos, mira a tu alrededor, tu gente sufre porque España te impone las reglas que le plazcan porque se lo permites, ni los ricos de tus tierras se salvan de los malos tratos de los españoles, imagina que ahora no solo los soporten a ellos sino a los franceses. Créeme cuando te digo que ese frog no se detendrá por nada del mundo, desde que tuvo su revolución ha tenido esa loca idea de superioridad ante el mundo y su nuevo jefe está más que loco- me regaño Inglaterra ante mi actitud y tenía razón, no merecía tener a todo un pueblo a mi cuidado si sufrían, sentía ganas de llorar pero no podía mostrarme débil frente a Inglaterra- escucha, yo no puedo obligarte a nada y lo que hagas será tu decisión, solo te digo que lo que hagas sea pensando en tu pueblo…y si decides independizarte yo…te apoyare con dinero y armas- dijo mostrándome la espalda antes de empezar a irse- me voy tengo cosas que hacer, espero verte pronto Mary-

Decidí regresar a casa para descansar pues sin darme cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo pero era lo que menos me interesaba, no sabía qué hacer con mi situación, si dejaba las cosa como estaban Francia llegaría a imponer sus reglas tarde que temprano pero no quería dejar solo a mi hermano, no en estas circunstancias y de pronto tuve una idea que para mí era la solución perfecta para nuestros problemas por lo que apresure el galope de Luna para contarle mi idea al Virrey. Cuando llegue a casa lo encontré caminando en círculos preocupado por mi tardanza pero esta desapareció cuando le conté mi idea de hacer un gobierno autónomo provisional que solo duraría hasta que España recuperara su autoridad en sus tierras y así Francia no podría tomar de nuestros recursos. Su reacción no fue la que esperaba, al contrario fue la peor reacción que pude imaginar pues se enojo tanto que me abofeteo, jamás me habían golpeado durante la colonia (a lo mucho me regañaban o castigaban).

-Tal vez el señor España no se atreva reprenderla con golpes pero si así evito algún problema a sus majestades no me arrepentiré de hacerlo- dijo el Virrey antes de levantar su mano para abofetearme de nuevo, cerré los ojos para recibirlo pero jamás llego y cuando los abrí para ver qué pasaba me sorprendí al ver que mi hermano (el ex-imperio azteca) lo agarraba del brazo evitando que me lastimara.

-Escúchame bien humano, no me interesa cual sea el problema que te llevo a estos extremos pero si valoras tu vida más te vale que no vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana- dijo mi hermano con una aura dorada que mostraba su enojo, era muy intimidante cuando se ponía así

El Virrey estaba tan asustado que cuando mi hermano lo soltó ya no me dijo nada y se fue a sus aposentos sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

-¿Te ha lastimado hermana?- me pregunto preocupado- porque si es así yo…- empezó a enojares.

-No te preocupes estoy bien solo me mangoneo un poco- le respondí tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien pero ¿qué fue lo que paso?- preocupado por el comportamiento del Virrey, pues Antonio les tenia estrictamente prohibido golpearme (trauma de que a él siempre le pegaran sus jefes). Por lo que decidí contarle lo sucedido.

Mi hermano Mixcoatl (Miguel para España porque no sabe pronunciar su nombre en náhuatl) algunas fue un gran Imperio pero con la llegada de España se fue debilitando hasta casi desaparecer como mi abuelito Maya, con suerte y pude evitar que eso pasara, ahora no tenia responsabilidades con algún pueblo en especial por lo que a veces salía de viaje a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con los descendientes de su pueblo por lo que a veces no lo veía en semanas.

-Entonces llegue en buen momento…y… ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?- me pregunto después de que termine de hablar.

-No lo sé, estoy muy confundida… ¿acaso tu también me dirás que me independice?- le pregunte.

-Si te soy sincero, soy el que mas desea que te alejes de España- empezó a decirme (era obvia su respuesta, odiaba a España y no había duda de eso)- pero ahora soy yo quien depende de ti hermana…ya no soy nadie para hablar de esto contigo…sin embrago te seguiré y apoyare siempre- finalizo antes de sonreírme con cariño.

No sabía que unos meses después tendría que tomar esa decisión de la que todos hablaban de la manera más sorprendente y repentina que pude tener al conocer a un grupo de conspiradores que empezarían todo.

**Con esto les deje el primer capitulo de mi nuevo, como ven las cosas ya están tomando el rumbo que merecen.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Este capítulo se centra alrededor del 1808 (año en que Francia invade España y encarcelan al rey por órdenes del emperador Napoleón Bonaparte, que deja el poder de este a su hermano José Bonaparte. Según mis libros de historia esto fue sencillo debido a que las tropas francesas entraron a España con el pretexto de atacar Portugal, que era aliado de Inglaterra, con quien habían tenido una guerra y como Francia y España eran aliados no había sospechas de alguna ocupación (ya saben lo distraído que es Antonio)**

**Se me ocurrió poner a Francis como el amigo que siempre escucha los problemas de Antonio porque en el anime siempre los veía como amigos del alma (con sus excepciones claro).**

**Decidí colocar la mayoría de las causas de la independencia en este fic:**

**La bancarrota del imperio español: como lo dijo Antonio, sus batallas con Francia y luego Inglaterra lo dejaron en bancarrota por lo tuvo que elevar los impuestos a sus colonias incluyendo al clero y a los ricos de Nueva España con la consolidación de los vales reales, que justamente servían como pagares de los prestamos que las castas daban a la corona, lamentablemente muchos perdieron sus propiedades como consecuencia de la falta de pagos, ya que esta guerra también afecto el comercio en America.**

**La expulsión de los jesuitas: según mi libro y un documental que vi, los jesuitas fueron expulsados de Nueva España por órdenes de la corona por el motivo de que según ellos robaban mucho dinero de los indígenas a quienes evangelizaban, volviéndose peores que los soldados de quienes protegían los monjes a los indios, esto molesto a muchos debido a que ellos eran los que mejor trataban a las castas inferiores y por ser los educadores de las universidades, así que cuando se fueron hubo muchos problemas en la educación superior.**

**Independencia de E.U.- bueno como ya saben Alfred fue el primero en independizarse en América por lo que muchos países quisieron seguirle el ejemplo (unos antes que otros) y México fue de las ultimas debido a que era donde se concentraba el Virreinato y el poder de la corona Española.**

**Ilustración y Revolución Industrial- la ilustración o siglo de las luces fue un movimiento artístico donde hay un cambio de pensamiento de esa época y con la revolución industrial digamos que a Iggy le convenía poder comerciar con María (materia prima).**

**Con respecto a que Arthur escupa sangre se debe a que su salud decae demasiado al recordar la independencia de E.U. (aunque él diga que lo supero), eso lo vi en un capitulo de Beautiful World donde hablan del centenario de Alfred (no recuerdo que capitulo :P)**

**Para los que no sepan Inglaterra en verdad prometió apoyar a México con armas y dinero si se independizaba de España.**

**Desde la ocupación de Francia en España hubo varia propuestas de establecer un gobierno provisional en el Virreinato, para no ser afectados por el primero hasta que el rey regresara al poder pero tanto los peninsulares como el mismo Virrey vieron esto como traición a la corona por lo que muchos hombres encarcelados, desaparecidos o en el peor de los casos muerto que tenían estas ideas.**

**Si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia soy toda oídos solo dejen sus comentarios. Si les gusta háganmelo saber sino también (solo que sin ser groseros plis :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


	2. Conspiraciones e Inicio del Movimiento

**Hola lectores, antes que nada disculpen la tardanza pero era en serio eso de muchas tareas y trabajos de la escuela, sin contar los exámenes. Aunque tal vez no importa porque ya vi que ni un solo comentario me dejaron la vez pasada (eso me deprime T.T) pero bueno yo escribo porque me gusta así que sigo haciéndolo de todos modos.**

_**Dejando esto a un lado espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ps. **__Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al____**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

Bueno ahora que deje en claro algunas cosas en el capitulo anterior creo que ya puedo empezar con lo mero mero petatero (con lo mejor de lo mejor).

Creo que si la memoria no me falla creo que todo comenzó mas o menos un año después de que Francia ocupara la casa de España (1809) y parecía que todo seguía normal en mi casa pero el Virrey me había pedido viajar por los pueblos a tranquilizar a los peninsulares y gente adinerada de cada uno, pues a mi me conocían como la hermana de un noble español (Antonio) así que si yo les decía que todo estaba bien pues me creían sin cuestionar.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones, cuando estaba en el pueblo de Dolores resolviendo algunos asuntos con los agricultores cuando divise una figura que no cuadraba con el ambiente de ahí. Un soldado realista entre la gente (si, se lo que piensan, eso no tiene nada de raro para ese entonces) y así lo hubiera visto sino fuera por su forma de caminar, a simple vista cualquiera hubiera creído que solo tenía prisa pero para mí, él intentaba pasar desapercibido como si escondiera de alguien, cosa extraña considerando que los soldados realistas formaban parte de la crema y nata de la sociedad en Nueva España por lo que siempre caminaban con aires de superioridad intentando llamar la atención de los demás, incluso se sentían con derecho de empujar a otros para abrirse paso sin importarles si tiraban algo o los lastimaban por lo que cuando lo vi tan sospechoso, esquivando los puestos, evitando empujar o disculpándose cuando lo hacia, que decidí seguirlo después de disculparme con los dueños de las tierras excusándome de tener que resolver algo de suma importancia (y vaya que lo era).

Por un rato lo seguí sin ser vista, afortunadamente traía un vestido sencillo que me permitía camuflaje arme con la gente, al menos hasta que lo vi entrar a un edificio cerca de la iglesia donde casi no había personas. Me sentía insegura de seguirlo ahí adentro pues no sabía que encontraría adentro…y si estaba con un grupo de criminales que planeaban zacear el pueblo, no estaba preparada para eso…NO, con más razón debía entrar para proteger a mi gente.

Cuando abrí la puerta, esta rechino estruendosamente y entre rogando que no se alcanzara a oír donde sea que pudiera estar pero no fue así ya que en cuanto cerré la puerta por adentro, sentí como me tomaban del brazo lo bastante fuerte como para terminar sentada en el piso pero no lo suficiente para lastimarme. No pude ver el rostro de mi atacante hasta después de recuperarme de la caída y cuando lo mire a los ojos podía ver que se trataba del mismo soldado que había seguido a hasta ese lugar.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿quién te envió?- me pregunto el soldado firme mientras me apuntaba con su espada pero no como si esperara cualquier movimiento mío para poder matarme, mas bien como avisándome que no podía escapar- ¡responde!- dijo subiendo la voz al ver que no respondía.

-Bueno yo…- empecé a contestar hasta que…

-Allende ¿Qué sucede allá abajo?- escucho la voz de un hombre que provenía de la parte superior del edificio.

-Tenemos una intrusa Aldama pero tranquilo, yo me encargo- contesto el soldado sin alejar su vista de mí.

-Tranquilo general, no hay que ponernos agresivos y menos con una niña- dijo de pronto un hombre, más bien un cura por su apariencia, que tomaba al soldado del hombro incitándolo a bajar su arma para que me pudiera levantar.

-Con todo respeto señor cura pero creo que será mejor que yo me encargue de esto- contesto el soldado que si bien me permitió levantarme y dejar de apuntarme con su espada no la guardo en su funda.

-Vamos, no hay que hacer especulaciones, tal vez esta señorita se perdió o algo por el estilo- comento el cura intentando defenderme con una justificación de mi presencia en ese lugar, en ese momento.

-No lo creo cura, a esta joven la conozco, ella vive en casa del Virrey y es hermana de un hombre muy poderoso de España- contesto el soldado, que al decir eso supe de quien se trataba, el general Ignacio Allende, un soldado de elite del ejército realista. Había oído hablar al Virrey de él en varias ocasiones aunque jamás lo había visto en persona- puede que el Virrey la haya mandado a vigilarnos, de seguro ya sospecha de la conspiración-

-¿Conspiración? ¿cuál conspiración?- pregunte interrumpiendo su discusión.

-Creo que ya tienes tu respuesta y tu solo nos delataste- dijo el cura divertido ante el descuido del general.

-Yo no…eso no importa…debe irse…si no quiere salir lastimada- le contesto Allende al cura dirigiéndome la mirada en la ultima parte, como una indirecta hacia mí

-Pues fíjese que no me voy hasta que me diga de que rayos hablas y más le vale que me diga santo y seña o me conocerá enojada y le aseguro que no querrá verme así- le dije (amenace) con una aura azul empezando a surgir de mi por lo furiosa que me estaba sintiendo (o si yo también tengo mi aura aterradora como la te Antonio, Iván y mi hermano).

-Escúchame niña no me interesa quien seas nadie me amenaza de esa manera y se sale con la suya, así que o te vas o yo…

-Ya basta Allende- se oyó la voz de una mujer y no era cualquier mujer… era la mismísima Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez, la corregidora de Querétaro que acababa de entrar al lugar junto con su esposo Miguel Domínguez- ¿por qué haces tanto escándalo?, si sigues actuando de esa manera tan infantil vas a arruinar meses de planeación, ya deja de discutir con la señorita por favor.

-Pero señora corregidora…usted no lo entiende, ella es…-

-Sabemos perfectamente bien quien es, ya la hemos frecuentado en el pasado con tratados políticos y te puedo asegurar que es una chica de buen corazón- dijo la corregidora regañando al general.

-Disculpen pero me pueden decir de que están hablando porque no entiendo- interrumpí nuevamente, nuevamente me habían dejado a un lado para discutir entre ellos y eso era muy incomodo para mí.

-Es clasificado, no pienses que vamos a decir…-

-Nos estamos reuniendo para hacer un movimiento de reforma- dijo el cura interrumpiendo al general.

-No le digas, ahora tendremos a todo el ejercito realista pisándonos los talones para ejecutarnos- se quejo el general de que el cura me contara su plan como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Tranquilo Allende, ya te lo había dicho esta niña es bondadosa y te aseguro que vela por la gente sin importar de que casta se trata- me defendió nuevamente la corregidora.

-Yo digo que se una a nosotros, claro, si eso es lo que ella desea- sugirió el cura dirigiéndome la mirada. No estaba segura de aceptar pues ya me había prometido a mi misma no abandonar a mi hermano Antonio en estos momentos, solo cuidar más a mi gente.

-Hábleme más de eso ¿qué planean con esto?- les cuestione.

-Veras jovencita, a pesar de los buenos tratos que España ha intentando brindar a estas tierras desde que las conquisto hace casi 300 años sigue habiendo muchos problemas e injusticias que la corona no puede o simplemente no quiere solucionar. España intenta aplicar sus leyes al pie de la letra aquí esperando que funcionen también como allá pero me temo que es imposible debido a muchas cosas, entre ellas los tipos de castas, que solo sufren por la inmensa desigualdad entre los peninsulares y el resto llegando incluso a la esclavitud, algo prohibido por la misma España, es por eso que nos hemos unido para hacer un movimiento para que la corona española acepte la creación de un gobierno autónomo, que sean las autoridades locales las que vean por el pueblo y no esperar a recibir la aprobación de quienes no saben lo que sucede mas allá de una carta- me explico el cura.

-¿Entonces se quieren independizar de España?- pregunte para asegurarme de que si había entendido bien.

-No exactamente, seguiríamos siendo parte de la corona pero tendríamos más libertades e igualdad para todos los habitantes de la Nueva España- me aclaro el cura con una sonrisa. Estaba encantada con la idea, era justamente lo que estaba buscando y ahora que lo encontraba no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Acepto unirme a su movimiento- dije emocionada, a lo que todos asintieron y me invitaron a subir donde se encontraban otros hombres que estaban esperando la llegada de los corregidores entre ellos otro soldado español.

-Es verdad no nos hemos presentado como es debido, soy el cura Miguel Hidalgo, el nombre del general que la recibió en la entrada en Ignacio Allende, supongo que ya debes conocer a los corregidores de Querétaro y este caballero es el general Juan Aldama- me los presento el cura.

-Es un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es María Guadalupe y es un honor formar parte de su plan- me presente lo mas cortes que pude.

Esa fue la forma en que conocí a los que se volverían a los héroes del inicio de mi independencia. Después de explicarme con más detalle cómo se llevaría a cabo el movimiento decidí irme a vivir con los corregidores (que por cierto no tuvieron problemas en aceptarme en su casa) para estar más al pendiente de las reuniones y evitar ser descubiertos por el Virrey (que me tenia vigilada desde el incidente del gobierno provisional), solo tenía que llevar un pequeño plan para hacerlo.

_Plan en práctica_

-Señorita María ¿se podría saber que está haciendo con ese uniforme?- me pregunto el Virrey al verme con un uniforme realista puesto frente al espejo completo que teníamos acomodándome el collar que Antonio me había regalado a modo de que me quedara como un broche para ajustarme el saco que era una talla más grande al mío (era lógico, después de todo no había uniformes para mujeres).

-No es un poco obvio- conteste sin dejar mi labor.

-Me refiero al motivo que la lleva a una jovencita con clase y sin nada de qué preocuparse a usar un uniforme que se usa solo para las guerras ¿a caso está planeando algo de lo que me deba preocupar?- dijo el Virrey con intenciones de sacarme información.

-En lo absoluto señor Virrey…yo…estado pensando en lo que me dijo el otro día…cuando me pidió que viajara para tranquilizar a la gente, creo…que tiene razón y quiero llevar este uniforme conmigo como símbolo…de que sin importar quien seas puedes servir a tierra cuando se necesite…tendré la confianza de la gente, cosa que no lograría con un vestido de alta costura, que para el pueblo representa superioridad y desprecio hacia ellos…es algo que ya no quiero transmitir- dije esperando que me creyera.

-Aun así señorita, no se ve bien que una mujer use esa...ropa- contesto el Virrey

-No es solo por eso, no olvide que también se pelear (cortesía de Antonio) y nunca se sabe, podría necesitarlo para pelear alguna vez…digo, ya sabe con algún ladrón o un rebelde, use su imaginación Virrey- intente componer lo ultimo pues conteste sin pensar (como odio cuando me engañan así) y me fui antes de revelar más cosas creyendo que el Virrey no sospechaba nada.

Por un tiempo todo marcho tranquilamente hasta que una noche...estando con la corregidora en su cuarto leyendo una carta de mi hermano Miguel (ex-imperio azteca) contándome que iría a Dolores y que si podríamos vernos allá, cosa que me alegro mucho ya que la siguiente junta seria justamente en ese lugar, cuando de pronto ambas oímos un sonido extraño en la puerta, la corregidora se levanto pensando que sería su esposo intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con seguro y cuando llamo al corregidor este nos conto que habían descubierto la conspiración y que ya iban grupos realistas a arrestar a nuestros compañeros pero como no sospechaban de nosotros aun decidió encerrarnos para evitar que hiciéramos una locura. Aun que tratamos de pedirle que nos dejara salir él solo se disculpo y se fue sin decir más.

En cuanto dejamos de oír sus pasos buscamos la forma de escapar, bueno en realidad yo lo hacía mientras que la corregidora hacia ruido para que alguien viniera a sacarnos .No pasó mucho cuando uno de sus sirvientes llego a ofrecer su ayuda a lo que de inmediato Doña Josefa le pidió que buscara al general Aldama y le avisara a nuestros compañeros que el plan había sido descubierto cosa que de inmediato hizo, sin embargo no me sentía menos angustiada, cualquier cosa podía pasar por lo que se me ocurrió la idea de salir por la ventana (aunque estuviera en el segundo piso)

-Espéreme un momento Doña Josefa, en cuanto baje volverá por usted- le dije mientras abría la ventana.

-No María, no debes volver por mi- dijo firme pero con dolor.

-Pero señora- repele, no quería dejarla sola.

-Es lo mejor, volver por mi solo sería un riesgo para ti, si Miguel te ve afuera del cuarto no me quiero imaginar lo que hará por eso debes ir directo a las caballerizas, debes alcanzar a Aldama y avisar a nuestros camaradas antes de que sea tarde…corre pero, por favor, con mucho cuidado…VE- me dijo antes de empujarme hacia la ventana- anda yo estaré bien, los que ahora te necesitan son ellos- me insistió cuando voltee a verla antes de salir.

Salí por la ventana y baje con extremo cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible llegue a las caballerías donde estaba Luna y rápida como un rayo la prepare y salí de ahí. Por varias horas no encontré señales del mensajero de la corregidora o de Aldama hasta casi llegar a Dolores, donde lo encontré frente a la iglesia volteando a todos lados esperando que nadie lo viera, al acercarme a él fue cuando el cura Hidalgo y Allende nos abrieron y nos dejaron pasar para contarles lo sucedido.

-Debemos huir o pronto nos arrestaran y ejecutaran, si eso pasa de nada habrá servido tanta discreción- comento Allende.

-Eso ni soñarlo, no podemos huir como ratas tratando de salvar nuestro pellejo y abandonar a compañeros a su suerte…debemos empezar el movimiento al amanecer, con eso al menos tendremos la ventaja de tomar a los realistas por sorpresa- dijo el cura.

-El cura Hidalgo tiene razón, si huimos solo retrasaremos esto y le daremos ventaja al enemigo de prepararse para lo que sea que hagamos, aunque no sea por mucho estaremos iguales al tomarlos desprevenidos- apoye al cura.

-Que así sea entonces- dijo resignado Allende y Aldama solo asintió como aprobación.

Al amanecer los generales tocaron las campanas de la iglesia lo más fuerte que podían llamando la atención de la gente que empezaba con sus labores diarias que al ver al cura frente a la iglesia se acercaron a escucharlo hablar sobre levantarse contra la injusticia que sufrían por parte de los peninsulares y ahora también de los franceses si lo permitían, la gente concordó con el cura y lo demostraron cuando empezó a gritar todos lo seguían incluso cuando menciono "viva el rey Carlos IV" a lo que yo dije para mis adentros "viva mi hermano España".

Mientras todos tomaban lo que tenían para luchar yo distinguí una sombra familiar entre la gente y lo seguí hasta que se detuvo en un callejón vacio y lo pude distinguir mejor.

-Hermano- grite al correr a abrazar a Mixcoatl (ex–imperio azteca).

-Veo que por fin decidiste hacer algo- dijo cuando me vio con el uniforme después de abrazarme.

-Algo así…no quisiera pelear pero…si es necesario lo hare- dije firmemente.

-En ese caso vas a necesitar un arma digna con la cual defenderte- dijo mientras sacaba una caja que traía consigo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte incrédula del contenido de la caja.

-Deberías saberlo, después de todo tú me ayudaste a crearla- dijo al abrir la caja que mostraba una espada en su funda pero no era cualquier espada, era una espada de oro (única en su tipo) que mi hermano creo como ultima defensa de su imperio contra las tropas de Antonio- sin importar bajo que circunstancias, esta espada fue hecha para la pelea, úsala bien-

Un gracias fue lo único que pude decir antes de irme con el #ejercito" que teníamos, mi hermano no interferiría pues no era su batalla pero me ayudo de la mejor forma que pudo. Pasó el tiempo y las batallas eran más frecuentes, así como las victorias que no disminuyeron, incluso aumentaron con la Toma de la Alhóndiga de Granaditas aunque pareciera lo contrario.

-No podemos entrar con los tiradores, seria suicidio ir- dijo Allende

-Yo puedo entrar sin ser lastimado- dijo un hombre fuerte que se acerco a nosotros.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- pregunto Allende al misterioso hombre.

-Me dicen el Pipila señor y yo conozco una forma para que puedan entrar a la alhóndiga- respondió el hombre.

-Eso es imposible, tendrías que tener piel de piedra para que eso pasara- dijo Allende escéptico.

-Deja que vaya general- dije apoyando al Pipila, no sabía porque pero algo me decía que debía confiar en ese hombre.

-Si quiere arriesgar su vida por mi está bien- acepto de mala gana Allende

Para su sorpresa y la de todos, el hombre se puso una losa de piedra en la espada y se encamino hacia la puerta de madera con una antorcha en mano, con la loza evito los disparos que le atacaban y pudo quemar la puerta con la antorcha que tenia permitiéndonos entrar y vencer en ella.

Lo que habíamos prometido se estaba volviendo realidad, el cura Hidalgo abolió la esclavitud que tanto detestábamos incluso habíamos creado un gobierno en Guadalajara donde puso a cargo a su discípulo Ignacio López Rayón, nuevamente me encontré a mi hermano Mixcoatl, que se alegraba de verme sana y salva, el sentimiento era mutuo no quería verlo pelear por lo que le pedí que se quedara ahí, donde estaría a salvo y aunque delego finalmente me hizo caso.

Acabábamos de tomar Valladolid y dirigiéndonos a la Ciudad de México cuando tomando un descanso en el campamento un misterioso hombre con un paliacate en la cabeza entro en la tienda, un conocido del cura Hidalgo.

-Señor cura, me alegra volver a verlo- saludo el hombre al cura de muy fraternal.

-Amigo Morelos, hace mucho que nuestros caminos no se cruzaban- respondió el cura su saludo- compañeros, dejen les presento a mi buen amigo José María Morelos y Pavón, nos apoyara en nuestra causa en el sur- nos presento al misterioso hombre.

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, para crear suspenso, como les dijo Lupita lo bueno llego pero se pondrá mejor en el siguiente ¿Qué les pareció, eh?, espero ir por buen camino.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Bueno creo que de hecho María ya explico lo importante pero de todos modos.**

**Santo y seña significa que les den hasta los detalles más insignificantes de algo (por si no lo sabían).**

**Aunque ustedes no lo crean, el inicio de la independencia no fue tal cual lo dicen en la escuela, verán los criollos y demás clases estaban cansadas de los excesivos privilegios de los peninsulares por lo que deseaban un gobierno autónomo, que los criollos manejarían pero sin dejar de formar parte de la corona española, pues no les convenía independizarse (perderían sus privilegios).**

**Como se dieron cuenta o no jamás mencione alguna traición por parte de ninguna persona, esto es porque ahora se cree que en el lecho de muerte de uno de estos hombres que revelo la conspiración a un sacerdote para no morir con culpas y este fue quien aviso al Virrey pero no es seguro.**

**En verdad Miguel grito "viva el rey Carlos IV" por las razones que dije.**

**La espada de oro la describí mejor en mi primer fic y Mixcoatl dice que Lupita lo ayudo a crear porque desde chica ha sido lista XD**

**Y si se preguntan porque puse al general Allende tan desconfiadote, bueno eso es porque es militar y ellos son muy precavidos con lo que hacen, sin olvidar de que era él quien estaba detrás de los pasos de la conspiración, tal vez Hidalgo era el rostro del movimiento al transmitirle confianza a la gente pero era Allende el cerebro de todo por su entrenamiento aunque eso no duro, ya que fue Hidalgo el que tomo el liderazgo justo donde termina este capítulo. **

**Por lo que dice mi libro España ya había recuperado control sobre Nueva España para ese entonces pero creo que todavía estaban vigilados por Francia (el rey seguía en la cárcel y Antonio también XD) por lo que todavía había miedo de que llegaran los franceses.**

**El pipila fue un minero (de ahí que tuviera la fuerza para cargar la loza) que se unió al ejercito insurgente y fue gracias a él que se venció en la alhóndiga de granaditas, aunque también hay muchos que dicen que no existió pues no se sabe con certeza su verdadero nombre.**

**Ignacio López Rayón fue discípulo de Hidalgo y de hecho tras su la muerte de este se convirtió en rostro del movimiento hasta la llegada de Morelos, si fue un personaje importante pero no pienso hablar mas profundo de él, por eso se los digo ahora.**

**Ya saben si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia soy toda oídos solo dejen sus comentarios. Si les gusta háganmelo saber sino también (solo que sin ser groseros plis) :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


	3. Desarrollo

**Hola de nuevo lectores, aquí de nuevo desde un café internet porque me quede sin teléfono (maldita cuenta telefónica) pero eso no me impide traerles la continuación de mi historia. Ahora sin mas a la historia**

Ps: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al **señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

Ahora bien, ¿en que estábamos?...Ah sí en mi primer encuentro con Morelos.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerlos…son una inspiración para muchos…y es para mí un honor unirme a su causa- dijo Morelos de manera respetuosa, no se porque pero ya me agradaba.

-Deja te presento a los generales Allende y Aldama pero estoy seguro que ya habías hablar de ellos y esta jovencita es María Guadalupe, ella se unió poco antes de empezar el movimiento, es joven y bondadosa pero no te dejes engañar por su apariencia, su conocimiento de las tierras nos han dado ventaja y en las batallas es muy certera, nos ha salvado en varias ocasiones- dijo Hidalgo al presentarnos y elogiándome, cosa que me hizo sonrojar.

-Bueno ya que nos presentamos, debemos organizarnos para expandir nuestro movimiento- dijo Allende regresando al tema principal.

-Es verdad general, ahora que nuestro movimiento ha crecido deberíamos tomar la capital- propuse con mucho ánimo, si la tomábamos seria nuestra victoria final.

-No, no seria un buen movimiento de nuestra parte…al menos por el momento ya que si nos apresuramos seriamos atrapados como muchos de nuestros compañeros en manos de Calleja- dijo el cura recordándonos las grandes bajas que tuvimos ante el general Calleja, quien había sido mandado por el virrey para arrestar a cualquiera que perteneciera al ejercito insurgente para ser llevados a juicio y luego a fusilar pues esa era la pena por traición a la corona española.

-Entonces ¿Qué propone que hagamos?- pregunte curiosa de conocer la estrategia del cura.

-Creo que lo mejor sería seguir tomando los alrededores de la capital, reunir más gente y si es posible expandirnos más alla de lo que hemos llegado para que el enemigo tenga que dividirse, es en ese momento cuando tomaremos la capital- explico Hidalgo.

-¿Cómo piensa hacer eso, padre?- pregunto repentinamente Morelos que se veía un poco escéptico de la idea y si soy sincera yo también lo estaba.

-Es en esta parte donde entra usted amigo Morelos- le contesto Hidalgo con una sonrisa- quiero que usted propague nuestra causa por el sur-

-¿Nada más?- pregunto divertido Morelos de que su tarea fuera muy tranquila, tal vez demasiado para su gusto (definitivamente, me caía mejor con cada minuto que lo conocía).

-No, la tarea que le voy a dar es de suma importancia que de tener éxito estaremos un paso más cerca de nuestro cometido… tendré que pedirle que tome…el puerto de Acapulco- sentencio Hidalgo, todos nos quedamos en shock de sus palabras, todos sabíamos que , efectivamente, tomar el puerto de Acapulco seria un enorme avance, sin olvidar que esa seria prueba de nuestra fuerza pero era casi imposible que eso pasara y mandar a alguien para cumplir esa tarea solo y sin experiencia en batalla se me hizo injusto, en especial porque Morelos recién se nos había unido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Morelos simplemente sonrió y acepto si reclamar la tarea impuesta antes de salir de la tienda para preparar sus cosas, seguido por los otros generales que le darían lo necesario para su viaje.

-Disculpe señor cura por el atrevimiento pero no le parece que es demasiado pedir que un solo hombre forme su propio ejército y ataque el puerto más importante que tenemos hacia el océano pacifico a ciegas- empecé a quejarme.

-Es por eso que quería pedirte que lo acompañaras en su enorme tarea- dijo Hidalgo tranquilo.

-¿Disculpe?- le conteste, no por estar enojado sino por la sorpresa con la que me tomo su propuesta.

-Lo que escuchaste pequeña, veras esto lo estado pensando desde hace un tiempo y recuerdo que en una ocasión me contaste que conocías el puerto muy bien debido a que en él recibías a un familiar tuyo proveniente de Filipinas, por lo que creo que no hay persona más indicada para guiar al general Morelos pero esa será su decisión- me explico el cura.

Yo no sabía que decidir quería quedarme a terminar lo que empecé con Hidalgo y lo demás pero no podía sacarme el sentimiento de apoyar a Morelos con Acapulco, quería apoyarlo y ser quien lo acompañara en algo tan peligroso.

-Acepto, iré con él y juntos tomaremos el puerto- conteste no muy segura de dejarlos a su suerte- pero por favor cuídense hasta que yo regrese, quiero poder volverlos a ver- le pedí con tristeza en verdad no quería perderlos, no si estaba lejos.

-Tranquila, por el momento no hay de que preocuparse, la victoria nos acompaña y se que tomaremos la capital en su momento, no te preocupes por nosotros y sigue a tu instinto, que Dios y la virgen de Guadalupe te acompañen- me dijo dándome su bendición- ahora ve, si no te apuras Morelos te dejara-

-Gracias- fue lo único que le dije antes de abrazarlo y salirme de la tienda en busca de Morelos.

-Señorita María- escuche al general Aldama que venia corriendo para alcanzarme

-¿Qué sucede general?- le pregunte por su repentina aparición.

-¿Es cierto que se va al sur…con Morelos?- me pregunto, como queriendo confirmar sus sospechas.

-Sí, pienso…que es lo mejor…nadie conoce también el sur que yo y no pienso pasar por alto la oportunidad de ayudar con mis conocimientos de esa zona- dije firmemente.

-Comprendo…en ese caso le deseo lo mejor y que logre su cometido sin que salga lastimada- me dijo antes de ofrecerme la mano como muestra del compañerismo que teníamos (me agrado desde que lo conocí)- y me despedí de él con una sonrisa.

No tarde mucho para llegar con los caballos, tenía que apurarme en ensillar a Luna si para no hacer esperar a Morelos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al general Allende trayendo consigo a mi yegua ya ensillada.

-Aquí tiene señorita María, lista para partir, ya esta alimentada e hidratada- me dijo Allende entregándome las riendas de Luna.

-Se lo agradezco general- dije sorprendida del acto del general, no es que me desagradara pero no era algo común en él, desde que nos conocimos no nos llevábamos como amigos, solo como compañeros.

-Se que no es mucho pero…es mi forma de agradecerle su apoyo y…una disculpa por como la trate en el pasado…la juzgue mal sin siquiera conocerla…no sé que nos depare el futuro…por lo que solo quería decirle que lo lamento y que ha sido un honor pelear a su lado- me confeso, se escuchaba sincero, en verdad quería que estuviéramos en paz.

-No tiene que disculparse por eso, después de todo yo hice lo mismo, así que no se preocupe…y para mí también fue un honor estar bajo su liderazgo- le conteste antes de darle un saludo militar- adiós general y le deseo toda la suerte que necesite-

-Igualmente- se despidió respondiendo mi saludo antes de que subiera a Luna y me fuera en busca de Morelos.

Afortunadamente no tuve que ir muy lejos para alcanzarlo (mi yegua sí que es rápida).

-General Morelos, espéreme- dije casi gritando, para que así detuvieran su marcha y pudiera seguir su paso.

-Señorita María ¿Qué necesita de mi?- pregunto Morelos sorprendido de que estuviera ahí, buscándolo.

-Nada señor, soy yo quien viene a ofrecer mi ayuda y compañía a su servicio…claro, si usted la desea aceptar- le explique.

- Las acepto con mucho gusto- me contesto Morelos agradecido.

Después de un tiempo viajando con él pude reconocer lo buen militar que era, a diferencia de Hidalgo y Allende, Morelos formo un ejército pequeño pero bien organizado y disciplinado, a cada lugar al que íbamos me preguntaba todo lo que conocía de ahí (que por cierto era bastante) y utilizaba un método bastante extraño de pelear, las guerrillas, que a pesar de ser poco ortodoxas eran muy efectivas en la práctica. A este paso pronto tomaríamos Acapulco, luego el sur y finalmente nos reuniríamos con el cura Hidalgo para finalmente tomar la capital, al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que un día...

-General Morelos, Señorita María…- escuchamos oír a uno de nuestros hombres que entraba a la tienda de campaña corriendo y que por poco tira la mesa donde teníamos los mapas de la zona por no poder frenar bien.

-Tranquilo hombre, ¿Qué sucede que te tiene así?- le dije para tranquilizarlo, incluso le ofrecí agua para que recuperara el aliento.

-Ha ocurrido una tragedia señorita, lo peor que pudo pasar- empezó a balbucear el soldado que intentaba comunicarnos la noticia que traía para nosotros.

-Contrólate soldado que no te entendemos nada- dijo Morelos para que dejara de balbucear.

-Lo lamento general- dijo el hombre después de respirar un par de veces- lo que sucede es que…todavía no puedo creerlo…el cura Hidalgo y los generales…están…muertos- dijo casi como un susurro pero seo basto para que me llegara un enorme dolor en el pecho.

-¿Qué? no es posible…habíamos recibido la noticia de que se dirigían al norte para recibir apoyo de Estados Unidos- dije desesperada, tratando de negar la noticia. Sabía que habían perdido en el Puente de Calderón, que tuvieron grandes pérdidas en provisiones, armas y por su puesto hombres, apenas los generales habían salido con vida (gracias al hijo de Allende). Cuando me entere de su derrota les envié un mensaje diciendo que podían ir al norte a pedir ayuda a E. U. donde los podría recibir un buen amigo (Alfred) con alimento, cobijo y armas, quien había aceptado mi petición de acobijarlos del ejército realista.

-Y así era señorita, pero fueron emboscados y llevados a ser juzgados, los fusilaron…ahora están muertos- me explico con suma tristeza el hombre.

-¿Seguro que eran ellos? Tal vez sea un engaño de parte de los realistas para que detengamos el movimiento- dije en mi etapa de negación.

-Quisiera que así fuera pero…es la verdad, yo mismo los vi señorita- pero al ver mi expresión de confusión por lo que me dijo, suspiro y me conto la situación- sus cabezas estaban colgadas en jaulas…en la alhóndiga de Granaditas- al escuchar eso sentí que se me detenía el corazón y empecé a llorar del dolor.

-Gracias por la información, puede retirarse soldado- dijo Morelos a lo que el hombre asintió y se retiro de la tienda. Cuando nos dejo solo me abrazo para consolarme y poder tranquilizarme.

-Yo debí quedarme con ellos, tal vez así no hubieran muerto- me regañe a mi misma en voz alta entre sollozo y sollozo.

-O tal vez te hubieran atrapado igual que a ellos- me dijo para que reaccionara.

-Pero si yo hubiera…-intente decir per Morelos me silencio con una mirada de reproche.

-Este no es momento para pensar en el hubiera…llorar no hará que regresen…ahora, más que nunca, es nuestro deber seguir peleando por los ideales que, no solo ellos, sino todos esos hombres y mujeres que murieron por defender- me dijo de tal manera que sentí que todo el dolor y tristeza se fueran y me contagio la determinación que siempre lo caracterizo.

-Si tiene razón, discúlpeme- le conteste separándome de él para secarme las lagrimas.

Desde entonces sentí mucha fuerza en la pelea que se reflejo en nuestro ejército que se fue fortaleciendo con cada batalla hasta que finalmente logramos tomar el Acapulco, cosa que no paso desapercibida del mundo. De pronto todos conocían de mi movimiento y estaban al pendiente de él, incluso empezaron a rumorear de que quería seguir los pasos de E.U. independizándome de España. De hecho cuando España se pudo liberar de Francia (lo dejo salir) y supo de los rumores por este, se asusto tanto que empezó con una constitución para darme más beneficios a mí y a mi gente. Por un momento eso me alegro ya que significaría que por fin cumpliría con los ideales de mi pueblo, las batallas se detendrían y podría regresar a casa con mi hermano y Antonio pero no fue así, lo que paso fue que en mi casa los ricos y poderosos no aceptaban la constitución…eso…y que…me hicieran sentir el deseo de libertad que no pude entenderle a E.U. ni a mis primos (que por cierto varios de ellos ya se habían vuelto independientes).

-Hemos vuelto a vencer pero no debería sorprenderme- dije casi gritando en la tienda para llamar la atención de Morelos que estaba concentrado en los mapas de la mesa- después de todo lo tengo a usted como general- lo elogie sin pudor alguno, para mí se había ganado ese apodo con creces.

- Por favor, no diga eso después de todo no soy más que el siervo de la nación…su siervo mi señora- me contesto empezando de manera divertida pues ese apodo lo hacía sentir incomodo pero lo que dijo al final me tomo más que de sorpresa, eso significaba que sabia quien era en realidad pero ¿cómo?, digo, era (y aun es) difícil que las personas sepan nuestra verdadera identidad, si no es porque nuestros jefes que nos presentan con la gente nadie sabría quiénes somos y aun con eso muchos de nuestros personajes más reconocidos no tenían ni idea de lo que somos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?- le pregunte aun intrigada pero curiosas, tenía que saber que fue lo que me delato.

-Bueno, empecé a sospechar cuando le preguntaba sobre el terreno usted conocía a la perfección cada rincón incluyendo varias cosas antiguas, cosa extraña considerando su "edad", luego por las influencias que tenía en el extranjero pero fue cuando su ánimo contagiaba a la gente de una manera inexplicable, fue ahí cuando recordé que en mi época de estudio mencionaban y contaban que cada imperio tenía una representación humana, por un tiempo no creí que las colonias tuvieran una hasta ahora que la conocí- me explico con tranquilidad- por eso me alegra pelear a su lado señora.

-Por favor, me haces sonrojar- le dije toda avergonzada poniendo mis manos en mis mejillas- bu…bueno lo mejor será que me vaya a preparar las cosas para continuar- dije dándome la vuelta dispuesta a irme.

-Espere señorita María- me detuvo Morelos- antes de que se vaya quería mostrarle algo- dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles y dármelos.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte al tener los documentos en mis manos con el titulo _Sentimientos de la Nación._

-Son mis propuestas para crear un congreso, para su independencia…quería que lo viera antes que nadie y me digiera su opinión- me conto pero en cuanto menciono la palabra con i me voltee furiosa y le conteste.

-¿Cómo que mi independencia? Yo jamás quise eso-

-Creí que ese era su deseo, señorita- me repuso Morelos dudoso pero no dejo de mostrarse tranquilo.

-Pues se equivoca, yo no voy a independizarme de mi hermano España- volví a contestar agresiva.

-Discúlpeme pero no le creo- dijo Morelos firme.

-Debería, esa es la verdad- repuse mas enojada.

-¿Lo es señorita?- me pregunto con el mismo semblante tranquilo de siempre pero la pregunto me llego como un disparo (rápido y doloroso)- dígame la verdad señorita ¿en verdad su corazón desea seguir siendo un ave enjaulada?-

Otra vez esa maldita metáfora, estaba harta de que la usaran tanto en mí, como podían compararme con un ave (ahora que lo pienso, si me queda bastante bien, solo vean mi hermoso escudo para comprobarlo) pero más me harta de que hablaran una y otra vez que me digieran que debía dejar a España.

-Usted no entiende, él es mi hermano, lo quiero mucho, no sé qué haría sin su ayuda, además yo le prometí estar a su lado, a ser su hermanita y que él fuera el mío, yo…- le dije ansiosa y desesperada hasta lo que dije al final, entonces me cayó como un balde de agua fría, me quede petrificada por un rato viendo a la nada y luego a Morelos que al verme continuo.

-Lo ve señorita, en lo más profundo de su corazón sabe que desea la libertada pero por su nobleza y lealtad a España no se ha atrevido a buscarla abiertamente- me explico Morelos. Yo solo empecé a derramar lágrimas (en contra de mi voluntad) por sus palabras.

-Para mí, usted es un águila, como las que habitan aquí, que volaba libremente en estas tierras pero por cuestiones del destino termino bajo el cuidado de España por…tal vez…demasiado tiempo- me explico al secar mis lagrimas- que estando tanto tiempo en su jaula olvido como volar y ahora que la puerta de la jaula está abierta tiene miedo de no poder recobrar la fuerza que tenia por si sola o ¿me equivoco?- me pregunto con ternura.

Yo solo podía asentir dolorosamente, todo era cierto, ahora lo veia, quería ser libre pero no lo reconocía por mi promesa a Antonio y por temor de no poder ser una buena nación, de valerme por mi misma, de desparecer (en el peor de los casos).

-Se que está asustada pero confió en que usted será una nación gloriosa y grande algún día, que inspirara a muchos como a mí, por lo que pido que confié en nosotros para que eso pase, como una nación independiente…pero sobre todo que confié en usted misma para que cuando ese día llegue nos enorgullezca pertenecer a su patria- finalizo Morelos.

-Yo…lo hare - le dije sinceramente agradecida, jamás había sentido algo parecido y era hermoso- sabe hasta eso creo que no pudo escoger un mejor nombre para ese documento jeje- le dije feliz, ya que en verdad reflejaban como que deseaba mi corazón.

A partir de entonces mi postura cambio radicalmente, de ser una colonia liberal a un sincero deseo de independencia y libertad que con ayuda de Morelos y el congreso lo lograría en poco tiempo, más todo cambio (para mal) en la quinta campaña.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, como ven hubo muchos cambios y lo verán en el siguiente capítulo que por cierto traerá varias sorpresas empezando porque ya vamos a la mitad, así es, oyeron bien solo falta más para acabar.**

**Referencias:**

**Empiezo por Morelos que fue el rostro del movimiento durante su punto de desarrollo con cinco campañas y fue con él con quien llego a su punto más esplendoroso, fue un militar muy diestro al usar la guerra de guerrillas (atacar en pequeños grupos al mismo tiempo para tomar desprevenido al enemigo) lo que le permitió tomar el sur del país. Sus estrategias y victorias fueron conocidas y reconocidas por todo el mundo y a diferencia de Hidalgo, el si deseaba la independencia como tal por lo que creo el congreso de Chilpancingo donde le mostraría los **_**Sentimientos de la Nación**_** (documento donde decreta varios puntos políticos como la libertad, la igualdad, abolir la esclavitud, entre otras cosas). Tan excelente era como general que lo trataban como de la nobleza pero él prefirió que lo conocieran como siervo de la nación (que humilde). Por eso para mí es un personaje más importante que Hidalgo :3**

**Allende, Hidalgo y Aldama fueron fusilados en Chihuahua después de ser atrapados y juzgados cuando iban rumbo a E.U. a pedir apoyo. Sus cabezas fueron colgadas en la alhóndiga de Granaditas como lección de lo que pasaría a los que se levantaran contra el virrey (pero no funciono).**

**En 1912 Francia desaloja España, debido a que lo llamaron mandar por ordenes de Napoleón en Rusia, como refuerzos para invadir al osito de Iván :) (de nada sirvió y perdieron por el general de invierno).**

**A la falta de rey en España empezaron a tomar decisiones de la ilustración y crearon la constitución de Cádiz, que le daban mas libertad e igualdad a las colonias (quitarían al virrey, los criollos votarían por sus gobernantes y los tomaría en cuenta para la toma de decisiones) pero los peninsulares y el virrey no la tomaron en cuenta por lo que seguía la guerra.**

**Creo que eso es todo…por ahora ;)**

Ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3

Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia

Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.


End file.
